


[podfic] Come On With The Rain | written by deirdre_c

by lavishsqualor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Shower Sex, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavishsqualor/pseuds/lavishsqualor
Summary: Finally, a shower big enough for two Winchesters.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Come On With The Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/177987) by [deirdre_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_c/pseuds/deirdre_c). 



**title:** [Come On With The Rain](http://deirdre-c.livejournal.com/385721.html)  
**author:** [](http://deirdre-c.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://deirdre-c.livejournal.com/)**deirdre_c**  
**reader:** [](http://lavishsqualor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lavishsqualor.livejournal.com/)**lavishsqualor**  
**pairing:** Sam/Dean  
**rating:** NC-17  
**length:** 15m 35s

  
[](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/podfic/spn/samdean/2011/%5BSPN%5D%20Come%20On%20With%20The%20Rain.mp3)  


right-click and save-as to download:  
[**mp3**](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/podfic/spn/samdean/2011/%5BSPN%5D%20Come%20On%20With%20The%20Rain.mp3) (7.6MB) | [**audiobook**](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/podfic/spn/samdean/2011/%5BSPN%5D%20Come%20On%20With%20The%20Rain.m4b) (13.1MB)

**reader's notes:**  
• This was recorded as a gift for [deirdre_c](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_c) as part of the [fall fandom free-for-all](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/489753.html)! I hope you enjoy it, Deirdre!  
• Hugest thanks in the world go out to [glovered](http://archiveofourown.org/users/glovered) for making this beautiful coverart and also for her amazing handholding!  
• Music is from Afrojack's [Take Over Control](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ti-39pAqel8).  
• The podfic of the sequel to this story, [Bright Spark Into A Flame](http://deirdre-c.livejournal.com/391673.html), [is available here](http://lavishsqualor.livejournal.com/39857.html).


End file.
